gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Explorations
Explorations are a new feature that was implemented on September 13th, 2010. It was created to replace the old event system as well as to introduce new means for obtaining certain Pokémon and items. Other site-hosted contests and competitions, such as shiny races and art contests, will still be hosted by the administrators in addition to the Exploration feature. Explorations Explorations are task-oriented quests which take the player through a story to get a reward. To progress through the story, the player must complete each task required in the order they are presented. The reward could be a difficult to obtain Pokémon egg like Unown, a rare item such as a summoning item, or even a Legendary or Novelty Pokémon egg. There are two different kinds of explorations: Normal and Special. Normal explorations can be done at anytime and there is no limit on how long the player can take to complete it nor how many times the player may complete it. Special explorations, which replace the old event system, have set limits as to how many a player may do each month and must be completed before the end of the month. If the player does not complete all the tasks of a special exploration in time, the exploration will be canceled and the player will not receive a reward. Explorations can be canceled by the player at any time, although if the player cancels, he or she cannot restart the same exploration for seven days. If the player cancels a special exploration, it still counts against how many special explorations he or she may do for that month. To start an exploration, the player must meet certain requirements. The player must have at least one open slot in their party along with meeting or exceeding certain statistical numbers. The three statistics that can be used as requirements are number of Total Interactions, Total Achievements, and Total Pokédex entries. Each exploration also has a point fee called an Embark Fee which is listed next to an exploration's embark button. The different tasks required to complete each exploration fall into one of five categories. The player must either: *Have one or more specific items in the player's inventory. *Have one or more specific Pokémon in the player's party. *Have a specific amount of berries, kind of berry, or a combination of the two fed to the player's Pokémon. *Have a specific Pokémon locked to the player's party while he or she completes the task. *Find one or more specific Exploration items around the site. Regular items, when needed for an exploration, are used and then disappear from the player's inventory after the task is completed. Exploration items are found around the site in the same way as regular items, but they cannot be sold to the shop and are therefore not available in the Backroom. The account upgrade items Itemfinder and Dowsing MCHN and different weather effects do not affect the chances of finding exploration items, but exploration items still have a much higher chance of being found than regular items do. When specific Pokémon are required to complete a task, the Pokémon must be obtained after the start of the exploration. Normal Explorations A Halloween Haunting —The most unexpected things happen at night. A Halloween Haunting is the first Normal Exploration released on GPX+, released in celebration of Halloween. This exploration was first made available on October 29th, and was designed to only remain until October 31st, therefore making the exploration available only for three days. The story takes place on a Halloween night, as the player hands out candy to a bunch of young Trick-or-Treaters and their Pokémon. However, before they know it, thir bowl gets stolen, and so it's their job to get it back. *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 6 tasks *Reward: 4 Heart Sweets *Requirements: **Total interactions: 6,500 **Total Dex entries: 50 **Total achievements: 15 Incident in Yellow Forest —Everybody always gives somebody else a piece of their mind. Incident in Yellow Forest is the second Normal Exploration released on GPX+, and the first standard, non-holiday related one. The exploration debuted on October 31st, and has been stated that it shall remain on the site for a very time, if not indefinitely. The story starts with the player picking berries in a beautiful field of berry trees, before a Pikachu suddenly grabs their berry pouch and runs off into the forest, giving them no choice other than to give chase. *Embark Fee: 128 points *Number of tasks: 5 tasks *Reward: Spiky-Eared Pichu Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 6,500 **Total Dex entries: 50 **Total achievements: 15 Special Explorations Needing a Friend —Be careful for what you wish, You just might get it Needing a Friend is one of the first two explorations released with the feature, and was available during September 2010 and October 2010. The player must complete 14 tasks in order to receive the reward. The story takes place at the Millennium Festival which celebrates the coming of the Millennium Comet. The comet passes only once every one million years, and the player with friends in tow goes to the festival only to be caught up in a series of fun and strange happenings. *Embark Fee: 1,024 points *Number of tasks: 14 tasks *Reward: Jirachi Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 35,000 **Total Dex entries: 350 **Total achievements: 50 The Quiet Forest —There are those precious moments where time seems to stand still... The Quiet Forest is one of the first two explorations that debuted with the feature, and was available during September 2010 and October 2010. Unlike its partner, The Quiet Forest only has 8 tasks to complete making it the less challenging of the original two. The story involves the player taking a walk in a forest before they notice a strange light. As they seek out the source of the light, a mysterious chain of events begins to unfold. *Embark Fee: 512 points *Number of tasks: 8 tasks *Reward: Celebi Egg *Requirements: **Total interactions: 20,000 **Total Dex entries: 250 **Total achievements: 35 . Future Explorations Unown Exploration An exploration that will reward the player with a random Unown he or she doesn't have, or just a random Unown if the player has already obtained all of them. Details about this exploration are still unknown